


The Best Part

by Nungri (consumedly)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Craigslist, D/s undertones, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lacrosse, Oral Sex, Panties, Scott in Panties, acquaintance to friends, implied service kink, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/Nungri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t worry Scotty. I won’t chain you to a bed and call you baby girl as I strangle you to orgasm or anything.” That, might have been a bit too forward for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weavesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavesunlight/gifts).



> All of your prompts were spectacular :) but after seeing your tumblr I just couldn't finish the other fictions. I had to try to write you Scott in panties ♥ I hope I didn't disappoint (too much)

Kira is never using Craigslist again, ever!

 

 ”So, Scott. I did not expect to meet you here.” It's one thing for her to ask for a kinky male strictly platonic partner (possibly with the idea of something more, open to possibilities) and quite another to get Scott fucking McCall. Not that Finstock's golden boy can't, you know, have a kink or something. It just seems unlikely, or maybe she's being a hypocrite. She knows she is being a hypocrite.

 

 „Is this some elaborate scheme? Did Stiles want to get at me so bad that he tracked my IP and set this up?” Not that Stilinski is malicious, she knows that, but Kira doesn't put it past him to try and outdo her with the help of his best friend. Maybe there were hidden cameras, or a microphone? „Are you bugged Scott? Is he listening in because if he is-”

  
Scott glances at her – finally - his eyes big, and brown and perfect. „No, no Kira he wouldn’t _do_ something like that. It was I … I mean I have not hacked your PC and I have not tracked the IP or anything I mean-” He takes a deep breath and looks down at his chai, again. „Ireallyjustwanttotrythis.”

  
  
Okay, it’s official now, he is even more adorable in person, than she thought he might be. „Try that again.”

  
  
He worries his lower lip for a second, then closes his eyes and repeats quietly. „I really want to try this.” He wouldn't even look at her, the dork. How is he so perfect!?

  
  
„And do you want to wear panties, for me.” He ducks his head a little and busies himself with his phone. Kira gives him a few minutes to compose himself.

  
  
„Yes. I want to wear panties for you, and I'd like to- I'm not sure what else I'd like to try. I'm new to all of this.” The tips of his ears are bright red and even his half turned face can't hide his blush anymore. „I just want to try this out and see what happens.”

  
  
He shrugs, trying for nonchalant, and failing spectacularly. Kira wants to scream in delight, he is serious about this. He _does want_ to wear panties and he wants to be a good boy for someone, possibly for her! Now, if she can only keep all of the flailing on the inside, this thing might actually work.

 

Then again, she isn’t as experienced as he might think.

  
„I have to make a confession, tough. I’m pretty much as new as you are.” Shit, she's losing him. „But I’ve done my research, so don’t worry Scotty. I won’t chain you to a bed and call you baby girl as I strangle you to orgasm or anything.” That, might have been a bit too forward for him.

  
  
„Jesus, breathe Scott, breathe. I'm only saying that I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. I'll probably make a few suggestions here and there, but you aren’t expected to agree just because I asked for something.” Okay, he is calmer, or looks like he is. She takes a breath and does what she does best, she rambles.

 

„My ad was a bit to detailed, wasn't it? It's because I googled a lot of, well, everything in the last couple of months. I might have gone a little overboard with the kinky stuff, but once you start there's no going back, as they say. At least when you're researching, you know that moment when it's 03:45 am and you can't close the ten tabs you have ordered by kinkiness and the one is too vanilla, but ten is overkill and-” Now it's she who can't look him in the eyes. „I wanted to try so many things! I even made a list, an index full of sexual and not sexual acts and kinks. I was so excited, you've no idea.”

 

„We have only done a few things like role-play, handcuffs that kind of thing. And I just, I'm not even sure what happened, but when I tried to assert a little dominance and he just, he pulled back.” She could still see his little smirk when he told her off. „He told me to not try to be the guy, that I should just let him fuck me.” Even now, after so much time she can feel her blood start to boil. „Can you imagine!? God, he was such a douche! I can't believe I thought I loved him!”

 

Her cup is empty, but she doesn't need more caffeine right now or she might jump right out of her skin. „That was around five months ago, a little after graduation. And now, here I am freshman at UCLA and with my kinky virginity intact to boot. So, um, I posted the ad hoping for someone to help me explore a bit.” She dares to glance at him and sees that he's still listening. „I'm not interested in the heavy stuff, but a bit of dominance,some sexy lingerie, a little spanking would be nice.” She holds his gaze when she repeats herself.

 

„If you agree to be my partner, we will discuss what we want to do, each and every time. We will talk about our expectation of one another, our limits, our dos and don'ts. If at some point we decide to try something from the BDSM scale, screw that, we need to have a safeword either way!”

 

She talks about who knows how long, and Scott listens, occasionally smiles, agrees with almost everything.

 

Their first kinky date is the next Friday.

 

* * *

 

The very first panties Scott tries on are Kira's. They are the old plain cotton panties with a high cut every girl has in her drawer. She makes him try out a few more cuts and he blushes every time she pushes a new pair in his hands.

 

He looks best in white, but baby blue is a close second. She won't let him try a black pair though, not yet. That's one color she'll leave for a special occasion. And pink, he'd look good enough to eat in pink. She's sure of it.

* * *

 

 

The first month it's all about making Scott comfortable.

 

It's hardly a surprise, she has always liked to look after others, but there's something more. She knows herself good enough to see it, she's falling for the adorable idiot, and she doesn't try to stop it from happening.

 

She takes him out of the bat cave he and Stiles call a dorm, and makes him live in the sun for a couple of hours every week. They talk and talk, until she's sure she knows almost everything worth knowing about him and his life so far. He even manages to put a stop to hers and Stiles's weird competition slash war slash she's not even sure what it is or why it began in the first place. It's nice.

 

She even ends up gaining a couple more friends. It turns out he's a friend with Erica, the captain of their roller derby team, and she finds herself sitting on the bench cheering for almost every game. Also, there are Allison, Isaac and Boyd.

* * *

 

Scott's first panties are a gift from her.

 

Kira orders them a week after they started their somewhat exclusive kinky friendship thingy, that's Stiles for you. They are microfiber, dark green and with a nice high cut. She already knows Scott likes green and he loves his present.

 

After the first pair it becomes easier for them, he gets more open about everything.

 

One night as they talk he explains to her about his hang-ups. He tells her about that one time Rafa found the very first bikini he has ever bought.

 

„They were purple and I know they were nothing special, but they were mine! When my father found them he started to lecture me about sex and stupid teenagers getting their stupid girlfriends pregnant, the whole shebang. I'm sure you can imagine it. When he finally left, he took them, and I didn't even get to try them on!”

 

The next order arrives in two days. Scott gets his pair of _purple_ boyshorts, Kira is nothing if not practical, and he wears them the very next day. He sends her a picture, just in case she doubts it.

 

* * *

 

The first time she goes down on him it’s a surprise for both of them. Kira has never initiated a blow job until now. Not until she has seen Scott in his brand new panties.

 

They were obviously a number to small and the fit was quite snug, but they were _beautiful._ The black lace contrasted lovey with the white flowers that were scattered around Scott’s cock and the small black ribbons framing him were the perfect touch.

 

Kira likes the way his dick feels through the lace, the way he twitches when he hardens in the already too confined space. She likes to work him into frenzy with soft licks and light suction, until he can’t stand it anymore and cums whimpering.

 

But the best part for her is after that.

 

Afterwards, when Scott is lying sprawled out on her bed week and quivering, when his panties are soiled with his come and her saliva, cold and clammy to the touch, she likes to hold him.

 

She crawls over his body and lies on top of him, covering every inch she possibly can, while he fights to regain his breathing. She’s not heavy, but she’s not light either and she likes that he lets her do that that he let’s her ground him that way.

 

Sometimes she doesn’t need more than a kiss, barely there a brush of his lips and she’s cumming quietly, body shuddering on top of his as he holds her.

 


End file.
